halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BLUEALPHAJ02
RE: "CATEGORY:PROJECTS" Dear BLUEALPHAJ02, Hi there -- I see you're a new user to Halo Fan Fiction. =] I'm RelentlessRecusant, one of the administrators. I've been seeing your articles -- may I inquire as to the purpose of your "WE NEED TO EXPAND HALO DEEPER INTO THE UNIVERSE, CAN YOU HELP?" and the "CATEGORY:PROJECTS" page? They seem quite enthusiastic, but I'm not quite sure what their intent is. Also, please remove the threat of deletion and banning on your "CATEGORY:PROJECTS" -- warnings and punishments are to be issued only by administrators and solely administrators, and claimings of authority are disapproved here. Thanks. You can talk to me at User_talk:RelentlessRecusant. Welcome! Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 19:15, 6 February 2008 (UTC) You wouldn't happen to know the previous user called BlueAlpha01, would you? I'm curious. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:22, 6 February 2008 (UTC) I know that your intentions are good...However, such projects such as yours seems very vague and shallow...No offense, I believe that you're really trying to expand the Halo Universe but such projects as yours may not be "interactive" and projects such as this may be abandoned for quite some time. If you intend to still continue with the project, please consult with one of the administrator as they would provide many help on the project you developed...(Keyword=Teams leads to better work) Wait BlueAlpha01, hes my cousin the one using my account BAJ02, hes been working on a story in the past called PADS he let me read it and got interested, he said he would post on this fanon, while I work on my articles i would search for PADS but i haven't seen it yet can you tell me what happen. oh just in case you see more Blaue Alphas if you happen to see any of them with J or 01,02 ... they're probabaly more of my family members. Now that I remember BA01 told that several admins were threatning to delete his ideas and they also flamed him, could that have been you guys? If he comes back from Iraq he might log back in, oh yeah BA01 is his air craft name, hes part of a squadron called ALPHAS There was a guy on here (before I joined) called BlueAlpha01 that posted all sort of things, but nothing was even closely related to Halo. As such, (I'm not for sure about this), I think he was eventually banned and his articles deleted. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:39, 7 February 2008 (UTC) I see, his articles may have been deleted but he wasn't banned, I know this because I can access his account, sometimes I do this to check his user talk, also when i read PADS it was kinda related to Halo except for the added species Dna and other things like Betta. Well if he isnt banned yet can you please not delete him I still use his account. Oh by the way i've been meaning to ask how do you become an admin do you pick them? or was it the people who made the site? If someone wants to be an admin, they have to do a Request for Adminship. How exactly it works, I don't know. And just so you know, I'm not an admin. I'm a regular user. Now, the first guy on this page, RelentlessRecusant, he's an admin. So, you don't have to worry about me banning anything, cause I can't. I can't delete anything either. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:56, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Well, just to clear up any ideas, this might answer all questions. *BlueAlpha01 was not banned. *The ISSC articles had nothing to do with Halo, so they presumably were moved to a user namespace and had their re-directs as mainspace articles deleted. *The only possible way to become an admin here is to be in the situation that not enough admins are around, and you fit the criteria to become a new admin, for more see Halo Fanon: Administrators. Hope that clears up all problems.^_^ --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:01, 7 February 2008 (UTC) OK, I suggest you start actually adding info to your articles so that we can know what they're about and that you also stop making articles whose name are completely capitals. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:35, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Kk sorry but most stories and articles have title with capital letters, but other than that i'll stop using capital, also i'll stop making articles so I can focus on one at a time alrigh? But one question wasn't answered how do you make a template BLUEALPHAJ02 Don't ask me about making templates, cause I don't know. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:37, 14 February 2008 (UTC)